


Unwanted

by beautybydaysi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Gen, POV Third Person, References to Supernatural (TV), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybydaysi/pseuds/beautybydaysi
Kudos: 1
Collections: my works





	Unwanted

It has been a long long time since she was last in this town. She had all these feelings that she had in the past. It was like history was repeating itself, like she hadn't changed at all. She felt like no one loved her, but she realized that sometimes people won't like her and that's a part of life. She wanted to leave again. And never come back like Dean and Sam did in Supernatural. She wanted to run. Run and never stop because so much has happened in this town.


End file.
